Undertale: Toriel-Tale
by terrietont
Summary: The pacifist and part of genocide route told in the POV of everyone's favorite Goat mother. (WARNING: Spoilers)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

The pacifist and part of genocide route told in the POV of everyone's favorite Goat mother.

(WARNING: Spoilers)

Undertale: Toriel-Tale

Undertale pacifist/genocide route Told in POV of Toriel

Chapter 1: Welcome

Chara deserves a decent burial... At least along with my child. I haven't seen them for so long, but whatever human falls down here next, I will protect.

I hear cackling and a soul being hit over and over again. I run out to the bed of flowers. Something catches my eye; it's a human... A human whom must've fallen down here recently.

The small child seems to be in trouble, a small demonic flower is tormenting them, pretty soon they'll be dead.

I conjure up my fire magic and aim it at the small flower.

The flower flees from the attack as I eye the small child who looks terrified."What a terrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid my child I am Toriel; caretaker of the ruins."I smile at the child fondly as they look up at me with hope in their eyes."I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time" I explained."Come I will guide you through the catacombs" I gesture for the child to follow me... To my surprise they do; and quite closely. It seems that they already trust me deeply and I am thankful for that, but I must show them how to survive in the ruins.

"Welcome to your new hole innocent one! Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins. The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys; one must solve them to move from room to room."I explain. I am certain the child may be confused, they look at me with a questionable face. "Please adjust your self to the sight of them" I command letting them take it slow so they do not get confused.I wait in the other room as the small human child comes toward me curiously.I enter a room where a dummy stands idle, this should be good practice for the child."As a human living in the underground monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation; however worry not the process is simple. When you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation, stall for time I will come to resolve the conflict...Practice talking to the dummy."I have given the child instructions, they seem a little on edge though... Do they need advice about starting a conversion?"What is the matter? Would you like some advice of how to start? I would start with a simple 'hello' can you do that for me?I ask sweetly ask, the child nods. I watch as the small one encounters the lift up their hands an wave at it, letting out a small innocent "hello" I am very proud of them! They could overcome their fear and speak to the turn to me with a shy smile. I clap for them. "ah good, you are very good!" I say smiling at them. "Come, the next room awaits us!" I look behind me to find the child follow closely, I'm sure they feel safe with me.

[skipping ahead]


	2. Chapter 2: Dogs and Disasters

**Quick note: Okay so I just got my first review and I had a bit of thinking to do. Firstly I'd like to say thank you very much to the guest that reviewed it. Wow! I didn't expect people to review it so quickly. Anyway the second thing I'd like to say is for the majority of the story it will be focused on Toriel and not sans or anyone else. it will be entirely from her point of view and her's only. All the battle excluding her will be sped up or skipped due to the point of the story.**

 **A lot of the next chapters will be focused on her inner challenges and how she goes to find Frisk in the course of time. I will try to make it as entertaining as possible but also poignant and heartwarming. So stay tuned and thanks once again to the guest! Your feedback means a lot to m** e.

Chapter 2: dogs and disasters

"You have done excellently thus far my child... However I have a difficult request to ask of you." I bite my lips in worry for them. "I would like for you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." I look at them in sympathy. "Forgive me for this" As soon as I start walking faster, they try to keep up but their footsteps get further further away. I hide behind a pillar hoping they won't see me until they cross the pillar. I hear the footsteps of tiny feet step closer to the pillar. They look concerned. Now is the time I reveal myself from the pillar. "Do not worry my child, I did not leave you I was merely behind this pillar the whole time" the child nods. "However the reason for this exercise was to test your independence, I must attend to some business and you must stay alone for a while.. Stay in this room until I come back okay?" "I have an idea I will give you a cellphone, so you can call me any time you need help okay? Be good alright?" I say handing them one of the spare cellphones. Now I finally had a reason to use this. The child nodded. I walked off as fast as I could, I was nervous to get this prepared for them. So before any time was wasted I made my way to the grocery store.

After having to look all around for the butterscotch and cinnamon flavors I finally was able to bring the ingredients out of that store. "Oh hello!" I said as a small white dog approached me. He smiled a big smile, and I giggled. Dogs were quite adorable. "Did you want something?" I crouched down to pet the canine but a strange grip held onto the bag of flour pulling it out of my arms. I gasped seeing the small dog's mouth occupied with a bag of flour.

Oh no!

"Hey! Please return that bag little doggy!" I asked politely, hoping it would. But as soon as I attempted to reach for it, the dog started running... I am not as fast as I once was. I began to run after it! There is no way I was going to let this animal steal the main ingredient for my pie! How dare he! As I ran I kept trying any way possible to get him to give me back the bag of the phone rang. In panic tried to grab the bag from the dogs mouth. The child spoke up on the other side. "My errands are taking longer than I thought they would, I was heading back to find you: but a small white dog stole something of mine... That is weird, do dogs even like flour?" Wait.. I did not just reveal that to the child? Oh no! "Uhhh Never mind my child, forget I said that" I hung up before I would reveal any more info about the child's surprise. The dog was making this so much more difficult. Why did it have to be me?! "Please! Little doggy! Please come back with that!" Suddenly I gasped in surprise as the same small white dog went back dropped the bag of flour. I smiled. "Good doggy, you see? You don't have to steal anyth-" Just as I was relieved the chase was finally over... The dog quickly snatched my phone out of my hand!

No! This was really bad!

"No No bad dog! Bad! Return my phone at once please!" I then realized in panic. What if the child were to call me?! What would I do? "Doggy! Give me back my phone!" I was so tired of chasing this meddling canine around. By lungs began to get tireder and tireder. My legs were hurting and I was hot and sweaty. "Here puppy puppy puppy..." I wheezed out of breath. I saw it snoring on the ground, my phone in it's paws. Maybe if I'm quiet it will not notice me? I approached the small animal, it's eyes opened wide I smiled pathetically at it. "Here puppy..." I huffed as the dog held tighter on the phone.

Eventually I got the phone and the flour back and head straight home. I finally managed to get the pie ready in the oven just in time. I sighed in relief and made my way to the front of the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Chapter 3: Home

"that took longer than I thought it would..." I tried to call the child, but something caught my eye. The small child was standing right there looking at me fondly. I rushed over to them in concern. "How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?" I pet the child all over but couldn't find any injury.

"Not a scratch, but still..."

I looked down in shame at myself. "I should not have left you alone for so long, it was iresponisble to try and surprise you like this" The child's eyes brightened when I mentioned the word "surprise" "Err... I suppose I cannot hide it any longer, come small one!" I gesture for the child to follow me. I stand in the entrance smiling brightly. I hope they do like my gift. "Do you smell that?" I say smiling as they sniff the air in awe. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie!" I announce as the child gasps in excitement. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival: I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight" "Here I have another surprise for you!" I led them into the hallway too eager to hold back my excitement. "A room of your own I hope you like it!" I pet the child's head lovingly. It's been such a long time since I was able to comfort a child...Something suspicious fills my nostrils. Uh oh... Is the pie burning? "Is something burning? Make yourself at home!" I rush out to make sure all my hard work has not gone to waste. I race back into the kitchen. I sigh in relief as the pie was in good condition and wasn't burnt from the oven. It was very hot but it still was okay. It was a few hours and I hadn't seen my child. Quietly I tiptoed into their bedroom and smiled warmly when I saw a sleeping human under the covers. They looked happy. I snuck a slice of pie for them to have when they woke up. I really do hope they enjoy living with me here.

I walked out of the room and went to read the rest of my book. I soon heard a yawn. The child looked at me in glee, they looked like they enjoyed the pie. "Up already I see" I commented, the child looked shyly at me as if they were embarrassed they were asleep in my presence. "Umm I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here with me, I have so many old books I would like to share" I stated; thinking how my child would find my snail recipe books."I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot" I add as the child slightly puts on a disgusted frown. Did humans not like to hunt bugs? "I also prepared a curriculum for your education" I have many books of education and history of monsters and humans, soon I shall teach them everything I know."This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher" it is true, ever since I was young, my dream was to give children the gift of education. I was never fulfilled that dream because my father and mother wanted me to marry off another monster. Oh and what a monster he is... A cruel pathetic whelp. "Well perhaps that isn't very surprising... Still. I am glad to have you living here." I finish. The child looks irritable. "Oh did you want something? What is it?" I ask.

The words that come from their mouth break my heart. "When can I go home?" I heard them say... I tried not to break down in tears. "What?... This- this IS your home now..." I try to convince. Then I hold up my book hoping it will distract them. I cannot let them leave! "Umm would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called 72 uses for snails... How about it?" I inwardly sign in relief as the child focuses on the book. Desperately I try to find an interesting snail fact. "Did you know that snails... Make terrible shoelaces?" I ask. Oh. That was not an interesting fact, their face is anything but amused. "Interesting!" I try to convince. I'm sure they can see right through this... I just hope that question does not come up again... "How to exit the RUINS" they ask.

...

...

...

My heart was hurting... This was my worst fear. Knowing that if I could not protect them from the others... They would...they would...

No!

I could not let that happen!

"I... I have to do something... Stay here" I say walking quickly into the basement. My heart is hurting and I can't hope with this any longer... If they died... It would be on my ... Please oh god do not let them die! As I choke on my tears. Something sickening fills my stomach, the feeling of dread and terror as the child's footsteps approach me. I must tell them the truth. "Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins, a one way exit to the rest of the underground: I am going to destroy it! No one will ever be able to leave again" I say with force. "Now be a good child, and go upstairs..." I say with less force but still trying to be strong. To my dismay they do not comply... Why?! Why can they not just be good? I couldn't handle this any longer... I must tell them the truth. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." I state grimly. I don't even care any more... One way or another they will find out how cruel the underground is. "I have seen it again and again.." I cannot unlive these horrid memories. The news of King Asgore having another soul... Because I could not protect the child...I can't let this happen again. "They come. They leave. They die." I can't bear these thoughts any longer... "You naive child... If you leave the ruins. They ASGORE will kill you! Do you understand? Go to your room." The child's merciful face does not make me any weaker.. But my heart is hurting and I can't hold back these tears much longer. As I walk closer to the ruins exit I notice they approach from behind.

When will they learn their lesson?!

"Do not try to stop me, this is your final warning" I warn firmly. Maybe they will get the message... If not. I have to do things the hard way. Standing at the door I hear them approach... This is it I guess... Why did things have to go down this road?


	4. Chapter 4: Heartache

Chapter 4: Heartache

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others... There is only one solution to this..." I cannot believe I was about to do this...

I hadn't done this for a long time. It was unspeakable at best. No..I am doing this for the benefit of the child.

"Prove yourself... Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive" I state looking at their distressed face it will probably throw me off.

"Please mom, I don't want to fight!"

... What did they just call me? M-mom?...

My sweet child... No... I cannot let this happen... They have to stay. Or they will die.

Please I cannot take this any longer! My child. Please... Go upstairs!

I close my eyes trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes as I feel warmth around my palms. I summon fire around my paws aiming to scare the child back to their room.

The thought was making my stomach turn, but it had to be done.

I want them to prove their strength... If they really can survive out there. They must use all their strength.

...

...

But they just won't fight back?

Internally I am actually quite proud... But it does not do them justice.

"What are you doing?" I ask as they look at me with their saddened eyes.

That look is too familiar... It's scaring me now.

"Attack or run away!" I state holding back tears. Don't make me do this my child. Please don't make me do this.

Quick note: Okay so I just got my first review and I had a bit of thinking to do. Firstly I'd like to say thank you very much to the guest that reviewed it. Wow! I didn't expect people to review it so quickly. Anyway the second thing I'd like to say is for the majority of the story it will be focused on Toriel and not sans or anyone else. it will be entirely from her point of view and her's only. All the battle excluding her will be sped up or skipped due to the point of the story.

A lot of the next chapters will be focused on her inner challenges and how she goes to find Frisk in the course of time. I will try to make it as entertaining as possible but also poinent and heartwarming. So stay tuned and thanks once again to the guest! Your feedback means a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Grief

But they do not fight back...

"What are you proving this way?"

They stare at me with their widest saddest eyes. Oh no... that look is too familiar, my child please do not do this!

"Fight me or leave!" I say through gritted teeth as my eyes leak tears down my cheeks.

The child is dodging and getting hit which makes me wince in guilt for them every time a fireball hits them I feel a sting in my heart.

"Stop it" I say trying to calm down as I prepare more magical attacks.

Please... I beg you... stop doing this! They stare at me with those eyes again. "Stop looking at me that way!" I say aiming for fireballs.

By this time they look weak and sad. I try my best but I just cannot aim correctly, I am trying my best to avoid hitting them again. I do not want me to become what I fear the most.

"Go away!" I say. I cannot cope with this any longer why can't I just accept it?

The child still does not comply. My sadness start to take over. I can't do this anymore. It's too late now... they have conquered my grief. They have won.

"I know you want to go home but..." I say as they spare me again. "But please go upstairs now"

Any last attempts... any. I just want them to be safe to be sound. "I promise I will take good care of you here" I smile sadly letting tears run down my face. The child frowns at me in disagreement. I can take care of them... I can care for them I can help them in life. I can... I can help them! "I know we do not have much but..." I realize there is not much for the child to live off of: maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to keep them here and... no this is the only way. "We can have a good life here!" I'm so alone and so afraid, I need someone to save me from this grief... from this fear. I need my child... "Why are you making this so difficult?" I ask tears running down my face as the child looks at me again. They seem so determined to leave.

To leave me. "Please, go upstairs" I ask as one last attempt.

But nothing happens.

"Ha Ha" I couldn't help but chuckle at how sad my life truly is. How pathetic I must be to have to fight a child to get them to stay with me.

How pathetic.

"Pathetic is it not? I cannot save even a single child"

It was true, I could not. None of them survived. All of them died. Because of my useless parenting. I am such a pathetic being.

They look at me one more time. I frown in sadness and realization. it is probably best if they leave, I do not even know them for that long, I do not even know their name...

But it's too late now. I have to let them go. "No I understand you would just be unhappy trapped down here... the ruins are very small once you get used to them." "It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this" I realize now. If they live alone with me... they may never have any friends, or even a social life, they may never learn about the others outside the ruins. They may never be happy again. "My expectations, my loneliness, my fear... for you my child I will put them aside" I say letting go of my magic and letting them pass. Finally we confront. "If you truly wish to leave the ruins I will not stop you" I promise. But I'm afraid the next thing they will hear will change their mind.

"However when you leave, please do not come back, I hope you understand" I explain as they look at me in sadness. Approaching the human I cry as I embrace them. I hug tight and I do not want to let go... it has been so long since I had any affection. I just want someone to love again. A child I can hug and kiss and tuck in bed. They hug tightly back. Please... I need them to be safe... "Goodbye, my child." I say one last time looking at them in grief and turning away heading back up to the house.


	6. Chapter 6: inner battle

Chapter 6: inner battle

As I make my way back up to the house I feel more tears fall down my face. A sound of distress escapes my lips. Finally I make it back to my bedroom.

I try to contemplate my emotions. It would've been better if that child had never come... it would've been better if Asriel hadn't found them.

It would've been better if...

I don't know.

My life is just a cold lonesome joke. My life is just pathetic and fearful.

2 hours later.

I confront the ruin exit door. There is nothing but the door of the ruins closed tightly.

Maybe perhaps one day another child will come and stay. I read my book sitting up against the door trying to forget all that has happened.. maybe that funny man from behind the door will come back.

I laugh remembering his silly puns, it was so funny hearing those and even answering back!

We just sat behind the doors for hours telling jokes and stories.

He told me about how his brother is trying to be part of the royal guard, but how he's too innocent and nice to fight anyone.

I told him about all the silly stories I've had in my mind for years, ones about the creatures of the ruins and their antics.

He laughs goofily and it brings me much joy. His laugh can cure my grief and loneliness.

At least there is someone that laughs at my jokes and entertains me when no one is around.

I really wish we could meet... but exposing myself would reveal to them that I am the former queen. They may try to get me to go back with...

Ugh... him.

Right now I really just want to be left alone.

...

My phone is ringing... my phone is ringing! Someone is calling me?

Before I pick up I look at the number.

I can't... it's the child.

What am I supposed to say? I cannot do this anymore.

"I'm sorry my child..." I mutter in in sadness as I hang up before even answering.

That's it then. I curl up in sadness crying in my knees. I do not cry in front of others... it is unprofessional.

"Knock knock" a voice sounds behind the door. I gasp in surprise at the voice.

It's the man behind the door with the funny low voice and funny accent. But I'm too afraid and upset to say anything in a normal tone.

"Wh-who's there?..."

"A broken pencil" he answers back.

I don't feel much like playing along.

"A broken pencil who?..." I answer anyway.

"Nothin' it's pointless!" He cracks the joke.

I would laugh hysterically and even roll around unable to control myself, but this has really... got me at the wrong time.

Maybe they could tell me about the child? After all they patrol the area outside the ruins.

"If you ever see a child come past this door... please, please promise me something" my eyes start to water again.

He goes quiet. "Protect them and take care of them, will you not?" I ask in my last attempts to keep the child safe.

If they die knowing that I could've protected them...

I could never live with myself.

The man doesn't reply for a while but suddenly he speaks up.

"Sure thing, I promise" He said in seriousness and optimism. I laughed pathetically letting tears run down my face.

"thank you" I said finally.

The man answers back. "Is okay lady... I'll do my best" he answers before walking away.

I have some last resent of hope. I'm feeling a little better now... maybe now I can sleep knowing that this mysterious joker will help out the child.


	7. Chapter 7: Hatred (genocide POV)

Chapter 7: Hatred

INPORTANT: PLEASE READ.

This chapter is the POV of Toriel except set in the genocide route, so it will be really short and horrible. I mean it is the POV someone who's dying.

So enjoy? I guess?

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others... There is only one solution to this..." I cannot believe I was about to do this...

I hadn't done this for a long time. It was unspeakable at best. No..I am doing this for the benefit of the child.

"Prove yourself... Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive" I state looking at their face.

Strange, they do not seem distressed or in sadness. Maybe they are trying to keep it in like myself...

Poor child.

Please I cannot take this any longer! My child. Please... Go upstairs!

I close my eyes trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes as I feel warmth around my palms. I summon fire around my paws aiming to scare the child back to their room.

The thought was making my stomach turn, but it had to be done.

I want them to prove their strength... If they really can survive out there. They must use all their strength.

I aim some more fireballs.

They start looking at me smiling... why are they smiling? What is so amusing to them?

Suddenly a pain erupts from my chest. I yell out in pain.

What is happening?! Did the child just...

No they couldn't possibly have...

I touch my chest feeling the cold liquid repress against my hands. Oh no...

The liquid is red and thick and my hands are covered in it same with the child.

What is that thing... why is it smiling?!

I then realize in horror, the child just struck me so hard I began to turn to dust. How is this possible?! With one hit they have put me into a life threatening state.

This is what they wanted all along wasn't it?

They wanted me to suffer. They are not who I thought they'd be.

They are not as human as I believed.

"You... you really hate me that much?" I ask in horror and pain as my limbs tremble in shock. My body is starting split apart. I cannot feel it anymore...

"Now I know who I was protecting by keeping you here" I say with mockery. Now I understand how cruel they really were.

I get it finally. They really are bad.

"Not you, but them!" I say with a mocking smile. All this time they used me... they used me to get past.

That evil manipulative demonic child! I should have known, but now it's too late.

It's far too late.

"Ha...ha" I laugh with the last of my breath. I feel my eyes begin to go darker, the last thing I see is their sadistic smile as I start fading into nothing.

Everything gets darker, I get tireder and tireder... I'm going to sleep now... I'm going to die.

I close my eyes feeling my life flash before my eyes as I extend into nothing.

I can feel my soul exit my body and shatter, my dusty body begins to fade...

Finally I see feel and hear nothing. Going to rest in dust.


	8. Chapter 8: The search

Chapter 8: The search

I wake up in cold sweat. My fur is wet with sweat and my eyes are foggy. My heart begins to beat quickly. I'm afraid. What happens if the child...

No I-I told that man to watch over them... I'm sure they'll be okay. I'm sure they will.

Okay that's it! I have to get off of this bed and do something!

Dark memories begin to cloud my mind. I can remember all the trauma, the death and despair. I shake my head trying to get rid of these thoughts.

What if Asgore has already... no. no no no! It cannot end like that so quickly.

That's it. I have hid away far too long! It's time I did something.

I must up all the courage I can to get myself out of that house.

I open the ruin doors and instantly I feel regret. "It's fr-freezing! How does anyone live in such conditions?!"

Just shake it off, I'll get used to it soon enough.

I trudge through the deep snow and finally find my way through a... gate?

Someone must have tried to keep something out. But their building techniques are... inexperienced.

Oh well, at least it's easy to walk past.

"My child?" I ask in joy as I see a familiar shape in the shadows. "My child is that yo-"

Oh. It is just a lamp. Very conviently shaped I must say. Is someone playing a trick on me?! Making me feel even worse?

surely not.

I get through most of the snowy environment asking directions and asking for a small human.

Although many of the monsters looked startled when I asked them about humans. So in case they became hostile I would stop. It shouldn't be that hard to find a human amongst monsters, right?

Soon I found myself in a town called "Snowdin" interesting name I must say. I could make puns with this! Ehem... anyway I must be concerned about my child rather than a few useless jokes.

I felt my stomach growl. How long has it been since I have eaten anyway?

I couldn't remember. I walked into the Snowdin shop.

"Hi there, welcome to Snowdin shop how can I help you?" A rabbit-like lady serves me.

"Oh um hello! Umm I was wondering if you had anything to eat?" The lady smiled and handed out a rabbit shaped pastry of some kind.

"They're called cinnamon Bunny's!" She explained. "They're actually a cinnamon bun shaped like a bunny if you couldn't tell" she explained. I somehow knew what it was due to all the brown sugar on top.

I took a bite of the cinabunny. It was sweet and succulent, not amazing but still tasty to the least.

I think I'd be alright from there. What I needed now was to get out of here.

Find somewhere warmer at least.


End file.
